


Look What You Made Me Do

by tsukicchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, DJ Otabek Altin, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, JJ & Isabella is based on Kanye & Kim, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Multi, Singer Yuri Plisetsky, Song Parody, Songfic, Songwriter Otabek Altin, Songwriter Yuri Plisetsky, Strangers to Lovers, Yuri Plisetsky is Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukicchan/pseuds/tsukicchan
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky—the controversial ‘Ice Tiger of Russia’ is once again breaking the internet as his newest love life with the Canadian Singer, Jean-Jacques Leroy, is reportedly coming to an end after their sickeningly sweet and romantic holiday they took in Maldives just a few weeks ago. This breakup is definitely the worst Yuri have ever experienced—as a close source told ZHURNAL.COM that Leroy is in fact have already engaged to a Victoria’s Secret Angel, Isabella Yang. Both Yuri Plisetsky and JJ Leroy haven’t released an official statement regarding to their break up, but lots of Yuri’s Angel already pointing out how Yuri has deleted all photos of their romantic escapades from his Instagram.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a twitter thread pointing out that Taylor Swift apparently dressed up in Yuri Plisetsky's aesthetic in her newest MV 'Look What You Made Me Do', and of course I need to make a fic where Yuri is dissing people through his song and shoot an MV with all the cats and tiger prints he wants ;)

 

> **_Yuri Plisetsky—the controversial ‘Ice Tiger of Russia’ is once again breaking the internet as his newest love life with the Canadian Singer, Jean-Jacques Leroy, is reportedly coming to an end after their sickeningly sweet and romantic holiday they took in Maldives just a few weeks ago. This breakup is definitely the worst Yuri have ever experienced—as a close source told ZHURNAL.COM that Leroy is in fact have already engaged to a Victoria’s Secret Angel, Isabella Yang. Both Yuri Plisetsky and JJ Leroy haven’t released an official statement regarding to their break up, but lots of Yuri’s Angel already pointing out how Yuri has deleted all photos of their romantic escapades from his Instagram._ **

     

      Yuri makes a mental note to reply all the unread messages and unanswered calls before he turns his phone off and took another shot of vodka he has been drinking since he got up this morning. His heart aches too much as he knew how true the news he just read from the link Yuri’s Angel official account tagged on twitter.

      “Those people are sharper than I thought. I even took the effort to low key removing that jackass photos” he took a shot again, while standing in front of his gigantic window on his penthouse as his door suddenly being unlocked. He already knew who it is.

      “Plisetsky”

      “Babicheva”

     “Listen, whatever link you got from twitter, stating that they got info from a close source, that source is not me, I swear. All those reporters from various news portals were calling me but I spill no beans at all!”

      “…yes, of course” he don’t even make an effort to show his face to his manager slash best friend.

      “BFF question though, is it true that JJ is engaged to Bella?”

      “Mila, you said that jackass and his bitch name once again, I will rip you mouth and burn it to hell”

      “Wow, easy there kitten” Mila sit on the sofa Yuri’s bought together with JJ last week.

      “What are you doing here, Mila? I’m tired, so you better make it quick”

      “Yes, of course. As your BFF, I’d really love to have a sleepover here in this comfy sofa and just have a bonding moment with you and your broken heart. But unfortunately, I’m here as your manager now as Victor ordered me.”

      “What did that old man want?”

      “He wanted you to start writing a song, while saying ‘Being heartbroken is the best time to shine and write good lyrics. It was how—“

      “—How Yuuri and I met each other. Hell I can even recite the whole story on how he met Katsudon while he got his heart broken by that Swiss model”

      “Yup, so he asked you whether assistants or partners are needed to start writing it. I know he’s heartless, Yuratchka, but I got to agree with Victor. All of your ‘after breakup’ songs are still on the Top 100 Billboard Chart and writing songs and singing gives you time to move on from him. Win-win solution, isn’t it?”

      “I don’t know, Mila. I thought JJ was different. He made me so special and then that bitch suddenly came to ruin our lives. Do you have any idea how fucked up was that? I was just trying to have a good life with someone I love” Yuri answered in a cracked voice.

      “Yura babe, I know how it hurts you. But you rose up anyway after so many breakups. You even dissed them collectively into one of your songs on how you got a long list of ex-lovers. Why do you think that this time is different?”

      Yuri gives her a side glance and leaves her behind to go to his room. He stopped on his door and look at Mila straight into her eyes.

      “I’ll think about it. Tell the old man I need some time”

      “Okiedokie, sweetheart”

      “…and Mila?” Mila raised her eyebrow

      “Please get that sofa out of my sight. I want all things related to that shithead in this place is removed and burned”

      “…you can give the sofa to me, Yura”

      “Burn it, Babicheva”

 

> **_ BREAKING NEWS!!! _ **
> 
> **_Three days after the news of Yuri Plisetsky and Jean-Jacques Leroy devastating breakup released, Leroy is reportedly seen to be walking out from Isabella Yang’s apartment complex. JJ himself never made a statement towards his breakup with the Top Recording Artist or his rumored engagement to the Victoria’s Secret Angel. He keeps his silence when reporters approached him. Isabella Yang is also seen to be walking out from her apartment complex 10 minutes after JJ. A source told the reporters that they are heading to Canada to meet JJ’s parents to plan for their wedding in the upcoming month. Is this really the end game for Plisetsky-Leroy power couple?_ **

****

      Yuri stares at his phone with an unreadable face. He’s currently sitting in front of Victor and Yuuri after they came barging in to his penthouse and drag him out of his room. They’re currently having lunch on their favorite Japanese restaurant ‘Yutopia’, talking about his new song before Victor and Yuuri decided to get all touchy and Yuri decided that maybe turning on his phone to avoid seeing their PDA is a better thing to do. It turns out to be a very wrong choice.

      “Yurio, are you okay? You look pale” Yuuri asked him after he scold Victor for ignoring Yuri.

      “Yuratchka, you drink alcohol too much. It’s not good for your health. You could’ve died” Victor sip his cocktail while giving a stern look to Yuri.

      “Better die than being fooled by a jackass and his bitch”

      “Language, Yurio” Yuuri said while blushing and sighing,

      “So it’s true that he left you to marry another girl?” Victor asked him while eating his leftover katsudon.

      “You can tell us what really happened, Yurio. We won’t tell anyone about it. We’re trying to help you—“

      “Trying to help me to move on or to make your name as producers better, Katsudon?”

      “Yuri Plisetsky” Victor slam his chopstick down and glare at Yuri.

      “What is it, old man?”

      “Apologize to Yuuri”

      “Vitya, stop it. He’s right. I don’t really mind his words”

      “No, you do mind, _zolotse._ Yuri, stop this ridiculous act and get yourself a grip!”

      “I’m currently heartbroken you assholes. In case if you’re wondering, I don’t want to be dragged here to see your PDA with Katsudon because it made me turning on my phone and seeing all the marriage news of that shithead. Do you think I can just do anything normal after being dumped over that bitch? Do you have any idea how I feel? I—“ Yuri can’t continue his words as Yuuri closed their gap and hug him really tight.

      “I’m sorry Yurio, I knew you took it hard. That’s why Victor and I are here. We’re your parents here. You can tell us everything. You need to, Yuri. Keeping it in your mind is not healthy. Talk to only me then, if you don’t want Victor to hear you?” Yuuri asked as he tilted Yuri’s chin to look at him. Yuri’s eyes are already brimming with tears he had held for these few days after the last time he met JJ.

      “No, it’s okay. Victor can hear this”

      “Good. Because I need my reason to hit that Leroy boy for breaking my precious kitten’s heart” Victor sits beside Yuuri and pats Yuri’s back together with Yuuri.

      “So?” Yuuri asked while wiping Yuri’s tears.

      “The last time we met, JJ told me that it’s all game for him. He said that he was gambling with his friends whether he can date me or not. He just wanted a good fuck. He got no feelings for me and his gambling due date is over so he’s calling it off.” Yuri tells his story hoarsely to Victor and Yuuri. He sobbed for a while when Yuri feel a hand on his shoulder gripping him.

      “So, it’s true that he is engaged to Isabella Yang?” Victor asked him in a surprisingly dark tone.

      “I didn’t know, Vitya. He told me that he’s single. But apparently, Phichit told me the day when I was dumped by him that the bitch has been wearing an engagement ring outside the catwalk for some time. I was a fool to believe that this time is different than before. I was a fool, Vitya” Yuri sobbed on Yuuri’s arm and cried his heart out to both of them.

      “ _Zolotse_ , I think I should head back to the office. I’ll try to ask clarification on Leroy’s manager on his engagement. Do you think you can take Yuri back home?” Victor released his grip on Yuri’s shoulder and hugs both of them before heading out of Yutopia.

      “Maybe it’s better if Yurio is staying at our place, Vitya. I’ll take him back to our apartment if it’s okay with you?” Yuuri asked him while still patting Yuri’s back.

      “Okay, be careful back home both of you”

      “Katsudon, you can just drop me off to my penthouse” Yuri hiccupped after he calmed down from crying.

      “Yurio, you know I can’t leave you behind by yourself. Besides, there are lots of reporters waiting for you outside your penthouse complex so it’ll be better if you just take your time to calm down without alcohol influences in our apartment. You can eat Pirozhki and Borscht too if you want” Yuri give him a smile as answer and heading out towards Yuuri’s car.

      Their trip to Victor and Yuuri’s apartment are a pleasant one. They’re both silent but it’s a soothing silent that perhaps Yuri never knew needed. He listened to the humming Yuuri made as the radio play Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud. He looked outside the window and found a determination to thank both of his ‘parents’.

      “I think I made my decision, Yuuri” he said in a croaked voice.

      “Yeah?” Yuuri smiled while keeping his eyes on the road.

      “I’ll write the song. But I need a help. I want this song to be different. The old me is dead, Katsudon. I’ll make them weep and regret hurting me with my song”

      Yuuri snorted at Yuri’s word “Yeah, that’s the Yurio I know”


	2. Chapter 2

People know how Victor Nikiforov is. An oblivious, but successful producer that is leading several top billboard chart artists and the best songwriter in the world. His signature heart-shaped smile and bubbly personality is what people often take him as someone friendly who can’t even get angry at a mere ant for stealing his sugar, let alone a man. But this Victor Nikiforov who has been stomping around the head office with a dark and piercing glare is a rare occasion happens that make almost everyone he passed by is trembling in fear. There are two things that trigger the dark Nikiforov—his husband is hurt or his artists are getting shits from other people.

      “Okay Popovich, your singer is an asshole. I heard that this dating thing is all a gamble for Leroy” Victor call JJ’s manager as soon as he entered his room.

      “Nikiforov, I swear I am as surprised as you are when I heard that he got engaged. His contract is—“

      “Fuck your contract. You know exactly what happened if you mess with my artists, especially Yuri Plisetsky” Victor said it in a deep dark tone to emphasize his meaning.

      “Nikiforov, I appreciate your warning. But it’s all outside our control. I do agree with you, Leroy is an asshole for doing this. How can I make it up to you?” Georgi tried so hard to not sound scared at Victor’s threat.

      “Give me your best songwriters and musician, then I’ll forget that you made a mistake for taking care that asshole. Or I can sue you for anything. You know perfectly what I am capable to do, Georgi”

      “Deal. I’ll give him to you tomorrow. I’ll send his data after this, as long as you don’t destroy us. We already got so much in hands, is it good?”

      “Well, I’ll need to see who is it first, then it’s a deal” Victor chuckle as he hangs up the call. He tells Yuuri on his deals with Popovich as his mail notification suddenly lights up. Victor is amused on how his long-time junior is scared with his threat and actually gives him his best musician. He looks at his email and found an attachment named ‘Otabek Altin’.

      Victor definitely heard about Altin. He actually put his name as his recruitment target lists in his agency as his performance as a DJ is extraordinarily popular in the famous and prestigious downtown club. He apparently didn’t know that Altin is in Popovich’s agency. He thanks whatever deity actually fulfills his wish in such an easy way. He called Popovich to say that it’s a deal and told him for the last time to control his artists and make JJ stay away from his Yuri, which Georgi answered with an OK.

 

      “Yuuri, look who is joining us in the agency tomorrow” Victor sing-a-song his way to the kitchen where he found both Yuri’s are cooking.

      “Let’s see, you actually succeeded on threatening Georgi to give one of his artists?” Yuuri asked as he smirked to Victor.

    “Yuuri, I wasn’t threatening! I was just persuading him to give them to me as payback for breaking Yuri’s heart”

      “You’re the worst, old man. Georgi is not lucky to have you as his senior” Yuri said as he chopped the meat.

      “He needs to learn his lesson not to mess around with my artists” he leaned forward to Yuuri to kiss him as he rub Yuri’s head. 

      “Yurio wanted a new partner and assistant for his new song, is this new recruit will do the justice to help Yurio with his song?”

      “Wow, amazing Yurio! You breakthrough your pain and back on your track. I’m so proud of you. As I always said to you, being heartbroken is—“

      “—is the best time to shine and write good lyrics.  Yeah old man, I remember what you said about how you met Katsudon. You should change your slogan sometime” he scoffed at Victor as he helps Yuuri arranging the table.

      “I’ll change it when your love story is better than mine, _kotenok_ ” Victor answered smugly as he avoids flying chopstick that is heading to his head.

 

      The next morning is a busy day for both Victor and Yuuri as they left Yuri alone in their apartment with notes attached on his breakfast.

      “Try searching Otabek Altin?” Yuri read his notes as he turns his laptop on. He never heard the name, but type what Yuuri suggested anyway. He is directed to a Youtube video with ‘Eros Night Club Hottest DJ’ as title. He proceeds to open the Youtube link and found himself blessed for the entire 4 minutes with a man that looks older from Yuri, wearing black shirt that is too tight for his body. His mixing is extraordinarily good, with people in that Eros club seems to be heating up by the music and Yuri actually can feel it even from a Youtube video. Yuri didn’t realize that he almost spent 5 hours binge watching Otabek’s performance before he decided that he needs to look on who is this man exactly.

> **_Otabek Altin is the newest sensation in EDM genre. He is a DJ and songwriter from Kazakhstan—considered to be a soon-to-be superstar, continues to top global charts with his unexpected collaboration with multi-platinum records artists and the hottest DJ expected to be the headline of festival main stages worldwide._ **

      Yuri smirks at the introduction as he scroll the biography and find himself staring at the dark and mysterious eyes, a jawline that is as sharp as a diamond cuts, and tanned skin that makes him look effortlessly delectable. He also can see the outline of his muscle beneath that signature leather jacket that he wears when he performs. Yuri is still dazed on Otabek’s photo when his phone rings. He picks up his phone without seeing the caller ID.

      “Yurio! Have you search Otabek Altin?” Victor said in a way too happy voice.

      “Yeah, what’s the deal, old man?”

      “The deal is, he is now your assistant on your newest single. He’s in front of me, somehow looks eager to meet you, but I told him that you’re still heartbroken and a hot mess so—“

      “What the actual fuck, old man? I’m not heartbroken anymore. Certainly hot but not a mess! Give the phone to Altin!”

      “I don’t need to give it to Altin, it’s already in loudspeaker, Yuratchka” Yuri’s eyes might have popped out at this point when he screamed at his phone and cursing Victor in his mind for ruining his chance to give a great impression at that hot Kazakh’s DJ.

      “Hello, Yuri Plisetsky, nice talking to you by phone. I’m Otabek Altin, at your service” Yuri halt his curse to Victor as he heard Otabek’s deep voice greeting him and somehow successfully make his heart goes wild.

      “H-Hi, Altin. Forgive me for not meeting you face to face. Nice talking to you too.” Yuri cursed himself from stuttering at his introduction.

      “Please, call me Otabek”

      “Okay, Otabek. Y-you can call me Yuri”

      “Okay, what is this awkward conversation, Yurio? I thought I teach you how to introduce yourself like a pro?”

      “Fuck you old man, I was trying so hard not to— ugh, never mind“ Yuri eventually regret his decision to be angry at Victor and decided to conclude the phone talk by asking Otabek if he can come to his private studio to discuss about his songs, which Otabek agrees immediately.

      “Yuri is an interesting guy, Mr. Nikiforov” Otabek said as he crooked a smile.

      “Please, call me Victor, Otabek. Yuri seems to be fond of you if I not heard it wrong. But I must warn you that Yuri will be moody when he begins to write. It makes him works better to be in the zone. I still don’t know what his theme this time, but it’ll be another broken hearted song. Your job is to assist him so he won’t put any vulgar language on his lyrics and put his lyrics to life. Sounds great, Altin?” Victor said it with his usual business smile. Otabek nods and start heading to Yuri’s private studio with his baggage.


End file.
